Obunato Kirae
Appearance General Appearance Obunato Kirae has long dark purple-pink hair and is light skinned. He places in the mid-tier of height at 5’7” and his muscles are moderately well defined. He doesn’t look like a beach bodybuilder by any stretch, but clearly does some exercise. When casually dressed, he’d sport a plain grey hoodie and sweat pants, but more often than not he’s dressed in his hero attire. Costumed Appearance Kirae’s hero attire consists of a three piece grey suit with a purple-pink bow tie. Black oxfords, not brogues and white gloves finish off the ensemble, making look more like a butler than anything else. Personality Obunato Kirae is a no nonsense man, slow to anger, mildly impatient but respectful in all encounters. He strongly believes that heroes are servants to the greater public and should do all they can to help out. To this end he took up teaching in a bid to help instill these values into the next generation. He has little interest in pageantry and flair and much prefers to just do a job the right way, without the need to proclaim to the heavens about doing it or anything of that nature. Character Background Obunato Kirae was Japan’s Servant, a butler to every man, woman and child. He would help from the smallest of things while out on patrol like loading up an old lady’s car with her shopping all the way up to stopping bank jobs. Helping people felt nice, and so he would go out of his way to help as many people as he could, keeping himself courteous and polite as he did so. This became his brand to the public, a hero who would bow to you and stop short of doing all your chores. Kirae didn’t mind this too much, until people started pestering him to do all their chores for them. As an escape from the slippery slope that laid before him, he signed on to teach instead. This way he could instill more people with his work ethic and hide from all the people who wanted him to help with the disastrous lawn that needs mowing, or help get their car unstuck after a bad parking job. So he took to teaching the next generation how to be polite and courteous heroes, of which the public can rely on and look to in times of need. Aspects # Impatient # Respectful # Harsh Quirk Body Double Kirae can create up to 7 body doubles of himself at any given time, taking about ⅛ of his strength per body double which they can then use for themselves. These doubles are mostly autonomous so long as they are within 50ft of Kirae, but when they are beyond that range they are like mannequins. These doubles can be destroyed with a small amount of damage or sustained pressure applied to them, at which point the strength contained within them returns to Kirae. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Category:NPC Category:Faculty